digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koromon
Koromon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for , and as such is small and round. It is a tiny Digimon that shed the fuzz covering its surface, and whose body grew even bigger. Although it has become able to move around more actively, it is still unable to battle. It can produce bubbles from its mouth to intimidate opponents.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/koromon/index.html Digimon Dictionairy: Koromon] Digimon Adventure Another Koromon appears in Primary Village, when a Botamon digivolves. Also there is a Koromon Village on the continent of Server. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Frontier Some Koromon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Another one is at the Village of Beginnings run by . Digimon Data Squad Digivice IC 10X Koromon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve into Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, ToyAgumon, or Tyumon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Koromon is among the Digimon who want to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Digimon Next Digimon Virtual Pet Koromon appears in two Digimon virtual pet toys—the original Digimon v-pet and the Digimon Mini Digimon World Koromon can digivolve into Agumon or Gabumon. It digivolves from Botamon, which hatches from the spotted green egg. Koromon also appears in File City Training Area, giving information about training. Digimon World DS Koromon can digivolve into Agumon if Level 6+, ToyAgumon if Level 7+ and Machine EXP 30+, or DotAgumon if Level 20+ and need to have already befriended DotAgumon. It is a "Starter Digimon", that can also be found in Data Forest if chosen as the starter, it will have Balance attack-type and obedient personality. Koromon can be found in the Data Forest. Koromon is at Lv 3 when you battle him. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Koromon is #2 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 66 HP, 67 MP, 47 Attack, 35 Defense, 27 Spirit, 28 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It posssesses the Powerful 1 trait. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Koromon can digivolve to Agumon or DotAgumon. In order to degenerate into Koromon, Agumon or DotAgumon must be at level 3 or higher. It can also be hatched from a Red DigiEgg. Digimon World Championship Koromon can digivolve from Nyokimon, Mokumon or Yuramon with 20 Dragon AP or Botamon by passing time, and it will digivolve to Agumon with at least 3 battles, SnowAgumon with 20 Aquatic AP, BlackAgumon with 20 Dark AP, Veemon with 20 Dragon AP and at least 3 battles, or ToyAgumon by passing time. Digimon Battle Koromon can be found and captured in Arboretum Entrance and Maze Forest, where it is a level 9 enemy, and there is also a special event Koromon. Koromon's unique drop is Koromon's Tear, six of which are needed to create a Crest of Purity. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon, a stat build of 4-2-2-0 as an event Digimon, and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Koromon's Skill 1 is Poison Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. A captured Koromon digivolves to Agumon at level 11, while an event Koromon digivolves Agumon X. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Koromon can digivolve into Agumon or DotAgumon, and be found in the Heritage Cape. Attacks * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Lesser Digimon